


I Would Do Anything Just To Be Next To You...

by Everything_Beautiful



Series: The Fan-Fictions Of Benedict Cumberbatch [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch/Author - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Angry Benedict Cumberbatch, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Damn the girl is Fine AF, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Humor, Hangover, Head Injury, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its going DOWN, Literal Sleeping Together, Non-Graphic Violence, RPF, Romantic Fluff, Screaming, Sexy Benedict, Sleepy Cuddles, Stumbling, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Beautiful/pseuds/Everything_Beautiful
Summary: It's A Glorious Saturday night, so I guess that makes it alright ;)A Short Benedict/Author Story. (UNEXPECTED)Leave your feedback in the comments! I would love to hear some opinions and i could use some new Cumberbatch story ideas!Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Saturday: 6pm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~

 

Walking home from the store with my snack and drink, A lemonade and some hard candy. I put in my earbuds and tie back my thick hair into a ponytail. I'm supposed to meet my best friend Benedict outside a bar tonight. The road is completely deserted, so I make a bold move that I had never done before: I start to sing and shuffle my feet, IN PUBLIC. Soon enough, I have a complete rhythm and in dancing like (Ironically), no one is watching.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm a sucker for you  
You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly  
I'm a sucker for you, yeah  
Any road you take, you know that you'll find me...  
I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things  
No one knows about you, about you...And you're making the typical me break my typical rules  
It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah I'm a sucker for you.."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I suddenly bump into something and stumble over. My heart starts pounding furiously from paranoia and fear. Not only am I in trouble, but I'll be late to see Ben!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, darling are you alright?" A deep sexy voice says from above me as a hand reaches down to help me up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I take it gratefully.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Y-yes thank you very much...I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going...."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I look up: It's Benedict!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, Ben!" I say, overjoyed it wasn't a stranger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh! Sadiye! I didn't realize it was you...but that gorgeous voice did sound familiar...."  Ben replied flirtatiously...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I flustered and blushed: "Aww Thank you, Ben!" I said, slightly embarrassed at my now reddened face. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So...Wanna get going now that we are together?" Ben said, brushing a piece of dirt from my shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah makes the most sense," I replied, smoothing my hair back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I put my lemonade and hard candy in my purse for later and Ben smiled at me. Taking my hand like a father to his daughter we walked up the street together, and finally made it to the door of our destination.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"After you my darling.." Benedict said smoothly, holding open the door for me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Blushing again I smile at him. "Thank you, Ben..." I replied, walking inside as I felt his large hand on rest my lower hip protectively.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I looked up at him, puzzled but interested. "In case anyone gets any ideas, you know?" He said, quickly vouching for his action. I nodded slowly, understanding what he meant he led me to the counter. Although he had allegedly done it for my "Protection", I was still extremely turned on by it. I had started getting the hots for him about 2 years into our friendship, and it was killing me a little. I wondered if he liked me back? We sat down at two barstools as Ben ordered my favorite: a light whiskey and a Samuel Adams for himself. "Cheers my dear," Ben cried out as I raised my glass to his, clinking it with his own as I let out one of my bubbly laughs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ben gave me a bright smile as he downed his drink in two gulps.I was surprised at how fast he could drink. I stared at him, mesmerized. After a few more beers Benedict stood up."I'm gonna use the bathroom, kay hunny-pie?" He slurred and went off to the men's room. My brain went crazy. "He called me his hunny-pie?" I thought. I pushed it aside, knowing he was a little bit intoxicated. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After about 2 minutes a guy sat down next to me. He was drunk and stumbling, which wasn't good. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Heyyyy there pretty lady, I'm James...you got some nice-...some nice boobs..." James smirked at me and stared straight at my seak of cleavage. His friends were yelling encouragement and howling with laughter while my face reddened with embarrassment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Excuse me? You should go, my friend will be back any moment now, I'm not interested...thank you." I replied firmly and turned away from him. "Awwww come on... you're a total brunette babe, come here'." 

 

 

 

 

 

James went for my wrist, grabbing it forcefully and roughly. I wailed out and smacked his hand away, now feeling frightened and violated. Everyone around us fell silent as I watched his face contort with rage. Suddenly he pushed me back and i lost my balance, falling backward and hitting the floor. I heard a sharp *CRACK* as my head snapped against the floor. "Where's your friend? Did she ditch you?" James asked, looming over me. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No, he's right here..." Came a deep, rich voice from above me. It was from Ben! Benedict went at it and punched the living shit out of him, while James stumbled backward helplessly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Stay away from my Sadiye-Girl...Do you understand me?" Ben snarled at him, while James and his friends nodded wordlessly, running out of the bar quickly. Ben helped me up and led me out of the bar. "Let's go to my house and clean you up, okay darling?" He said, putting his arm around my waist. Kissing my forehead lightly Benedict walked me to the rent-house that he was staying at.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben helped me inside the house, stumbling quite a bit. "Okay, you rest your head while i get you an icepack..." He ordered as he laid me down on his large sofa. Ben left and went off to the kitchen for the ice. I groaned, rolling my head back in agony. It felt like the back of my head had been sliced at. A moment or two later Benedict came back from his kitchen with an icepack. He held it to my head for me, and comforted me by rubbing my back. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey Sadiye...can i tell you something?" Ben asked sheepishly.  
"Sure...shoot." I mumbled back, still in pain. "Well...how do i say this? Oh, fuck...Okay i really really like you. Seriously...A lot. You're body,voice and everything about you is enchanting..." Benedict gushed out and started turning red. "Sadiye, i wanted to ask you out tonight,and maybe...you know." He put his hands on my knee,moving it further towards my inner thigh. I shivered under his touch, making him smile brightly. I blushed heavily and smiled softly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sounds like fun, I'm in...But let's wait until tomorrow..." I said,my head rushing with arousal and excitement. Ben led me up his stairs to his room where he went to his bathroom to change, leaving me in the middle of his bedroom to strip down. I left my baggy white t-shirt on and lace black panties and removed everything else,putting it on a chair neatly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he came out he was in a grey t-shirt and boxer briefs, staring at my body frame."You are so beautiful." He cooed, kissing my forehead and undoing the blanket so I could get in the bed. I slipped under the covers gingerly and Benedict got in on the other, snuggling into my side for warmth. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him, falling asleep soundly against his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke the next morning with a slight hangover from the night before. My head pounded furiously as I hesitantly got out of the bed, gently untangling myself from Ben's long arms that had wrapped around me protectively during the night. I saw his eyes flutter open as soon as I stepped on a creaky floorboard. "Escaping so soon princess?" Benedict teased, getting up from his side of the bed and came over to me, planting a light kiss on my now reddened cheek. I rolled my head back into his broad chest, hearing his heartbeat. "I'll make you a breakfast darling...Cinnamon Toast Crunch or Cocoa Puffs?" Benedict asked. I giggled childishly and shook my head. "Anything is fine," I replied. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I used Ben's bathroom to take a shower and used his conditioner, making my hair even silkier than before. I came down the staircase in my jeans and white t-shirt feeling better than ever, smelling cooking bacon and toast. "I thought you said cereal, Ben!" I cried, looking at the huge plate of eggs and bacon he had put out in the dining room. "Oh, please my darling...Only the best for you!" Ben cried, kissing my cheek again. We sat and ate, chattering, giggling and talking about anything that came to our mind.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day was so much fun. We walked around in his garden, picking some roses from his favorite bush. We talked endlessly about random topics that flew into our heads, then we got comfy under a blanket in his living room and watched some Star Trek, then Doctor Strange as he told me how they did the special effects and how they were made. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At around 7 pm Benedict led me down the basement steps into his den, where a little stage was set up. It was a medium wooden platform, crescent-shaped with 4 recliners around it. On the stage were 2 large speakers, a microphone and stand, and a small black stool. "I want you to sing for me, my love," Ben said. I groaned and rolled my eyes at him, stepping onto the stage. I fidgeted with the cord for a moment and turned on the mic. I typed a song into the generator and selected the right one. "What song my darling?" Ben asked, giving me that adorable smile where the spots by his gorgeous eyes wrinkled. I just shook my head at him and waited for the song to come on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finally, Dancing With A Stranger came on, as I sang:  
"I don't wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight (2x)...It's clear that I'm not over you... I know exactly what I have to do.. Since I don't wanna be alone tonight." (3x)

 

 

"Look what you made me do. I'm with somebody new...Oh baby, baby I'm dancing with a stranger... "(3x) "I'm dancing, I'm dancing....Dancing with a stranger." 

 

 

Ben clapped furiously when I had finally finished singing, coming over and kissed my lips tenderly. I giggled uncontrollably as he wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him back gently, wrapping my arms around his neck. His tongue wriggled through my lips and into my mouth. Benedict's hands roamed over my body, unsure of where to be. Eventually, I guided him to rest his hands onto my hips, as he gave them a soft squeeze. 

"Shall we take this Upstairs my sweet?" Benedict whispered into my ear.

I nodded my head yes.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben began to kiss me again as he brought me upstairs,not taking his mouth from mine. We got to the living room as he laid me face up across the sofa. I broke the kiss to catch my breath. Sparks of arousal shot through my body as Ben worked at my belt, slipping it off smoothly. Everything in my body was completely on fire and flaming hot. Benedict slowly began removing his shirt,not taking his eyes off me while he revealed his wonderfully toned chest. Suddenly, my better judgement finally kicked in. I loved him to hell and back, without a doubt in my mind,but this shit was happening,and it was happening way too fast.

 

 

 

 

 

"Wait Ben I-I can't do this..." I cried out as I slid out from under his grasp. "What the fuck do you mean you can't? I WANT YOU." He shot back at me. Shocked by his tone i leaned further away, and realization crossed his face. "Sadiye I'm so sorry...I-"

 

 

 

 

I cut him off bluntly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What Ben? You wanna just have your way with me and have me leave? IS THAT IT BEN? IS THAT WHAT YOU 'WANT' WITH ME? FUCK YOU BENEDICT TIMOTHY CARLTON CUMBERBATCH. SERIOUSLY FUCK YOU!" I screamed at him. With Ben's face in contorted shock, I stalked off, but not before getting my stuff first. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Grabbing my purse and belt, furiously tugging it back on my jeans. I slung my purse over my shoulder and stormed out the door, slamming it behind me with great force. I wiped tears from my eyes as I ran, ran from him, ran anywhere where he wouldn't be.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't remember exactly how long I ran for, but I know it was long enough to carry me to the docks. I just sat down and cried, hugging my knees into my chest and burying my head into my shirt. Benedict's words rang out in the back of my head, the same sharpness he had used even more clear: "I WANT YOU."  
Deep down in my heart, I knew he was just bad at expressing his emotions correctly, but I was in too deep to go back to his doorstep. I heard footsteps and loud shouting behind me, coming closer by the second:

 

I Jumped into a crowd of bushes that were nearby, huddling into a ball so no one could see me.

 

 

 

 

That shouting.....It was from Ben. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"SADIYE! SADIYE! -He called out- Darling, PLEASE ANSWER ME! Oh, darling please I'm so sorry for what I said I didn't mean it! please just come out." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ben sounded so...so broken and remorseful, it was impossible to ignore him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Slowly and hesitantly, I climbed out of my hiding spot, to which Benedict spun his head around. His eyes went wide and his face slumped with relief as he ran over to me, embracing me tightly as I flung my arms around his waist. I cried uncontrollably into his shirt, soaking a small section of it. He planted a kiss on my forehead lightly and got down to my eye-level. Ben cupped the side of my face into his hands and pulled me closer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"My angel, look at me...look at me Sadiye..." He demanded as I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sadiye...Through hell and fire, through the toughest snow and ice...There's nothing I would-I would do anything just to be next to you..." He said sincerely, looking into my eyes all the while.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben led me back to his house, hugging his arm to my waist the whole way home. I had barely stepped through his doorway as his lips came down on my own, swallowing them. Benedict then pulled away suddenly, smiling like a child. "I want to show you something...Come, darling." Ben said, pulling me by my arm into a closed-off room passed his study.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The room was made entirely of polished white marble, except for the black wooden bookshelves and the black tile floors. The bookshelves were over-stuffed with novels and thick dictionaries. The black tiles were polished to shine.

 

 

 

But, that was not the best part of this beautiful room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

There, in the middle of the room was the most beautiful grand piano I had ever laid my eyes on. It was a gorgeous sleek jet-black color, with a leather seat in front of it. Benedict smiled at me, taking me over to it and sitting me down on the seat. I ran my finger-tips over the polished-white and black keys, not even wanting to strike down. "Go on then love, don't be shy..." Benedict cooed, pulling my hair back in a pony-tail so it wouldn't fall back into my face while I played. Gently I pressed down onto the first white keys, my fingers had previously touched upon, trying to develop a rhythm. Ben pulled over another spare seat next to me, almost being as pretty as the one I sat upon. "Here darling...let me help you with that." He said gently. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Benedict's fingers intertwined with my own as he struck the piano lightly, but enough to get sound out of it. I played with his fingers wrapped around mine for a little while until a beautiful rhythm was born. Ben untangled his hands as I continued playing solo, not missing a beat. I turned to him for a moment and saw that he was smiling brightly at me. eventually, I was playing "Lamentations Of Jeremiah"; It was among one of my many, many favorite piano pieces. Striking the piano hard and fast now, my fingers swept over the keys fluently and swiftly. The song itself just kept getting louder and louder along with the rising tensions until I finished with a bang of the final 6 keys.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ben stared at me wide-eyed with wonder. "Wow, that was...remarkable...truly wonderful." He cried out jubilantly, jumping out of his little seat with a sudden surge of energy. Benedict stumbled before landing on his feet and I giggled furiously at his lanky body jumping so far into the air. He smirked and stared into me with those gorgeous blue eyes and lifted me into his long arms. With one swift movement, he had me by my waist, dancing with me around the large marble room. Ben was a wonderful dancer, he had been taught by his mom and dad at an early age, he had held on to his ballroom waltzing lessons and freestyle but that was about it. After our dance, Benedict made us dinner: A lovely lemon-roast chicken with parsley garnish.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About 4 months later, a relationship has blossomed. Sadiye finally resolved her issues and had accepted Benedict's love for her.
> 
> She moved in with him and they now share a flat together. Sadiye is truly happy; She's finally able to make her roots somewhere in the world and even better with a man she loves. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> <3 YAY HAPPY ENDING!

I have my earbuds in playing some music on the couch in the living room while drawing on the new canvas set Ben had gotten me for my birthday. It has 45 boards I can paint on and a built-in easel. Benedict always knows what I want and how I want it, that's one of the best parts about him. I feel 2 long arms wrap around me as Ben sits next to me on our couch. I yank out my earbuds that were blasting Ava Max and turn off my music quickly. I look into those big, wonderous beautiful blue eyes of his and smile. "Hey honey, whatcha drawing there?" He asks me, giving me a kiss on my temple and pointing to my canvas. "Oh, it's a free-range pond. Nothing too special." I replied, still smiling at him. He gave me that adorable smirk I absolutely loved in return and kissed my temple again. "Its beautiful darling, just beautiful...But still not as beautiful as you are..." He chided before taking my hand into his and lacing his fingers in between mine. I felt the rush of color into my face as I put down my paintbrush and kissed his soft lips tenderly, Ben returning the kiss anxiously. His free hand grips the side of my waist as we break the kiss for some air. "Your the best decision I have ever made in my entire life..." Benedict whispers into my ear as he meets my gaze. My face flushes even more than before and he notices it, obviously. "Awww, you're so beautiful when you're passionate." He continues to make my face a new shade of red as he plays with my hair, twirling it between his fingers. Benedict then transferred to running his whole hand through my thick brown locks, his other hand cupping the side of my face and his thumb brushing the skin of my cheek. I loved it when he did that with my face and hair, it was my favorite way that he comforted me or soothed me to sleep. "Ben..." I breathed out his name as he pulled me into his chest, rubbing my back gently. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hmmm?" He replied lazily, working his way up and down my spine. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You are too much, mister." I scolded jokingly, kissing the bottom of his cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At dinner, (which was usually around 6 pm was now at 5 pm) we sat at the table eating my favorite dinner: Red lentil soup and toasted Naan bread. Ben talked about his next photo shoot with FLAUNT magazine tomorrow and how he would be away early in the morning, around 6 am and how he would be home a bit after 2 pm. "Sounds great honey...Any chance we are getting a copy of it?" I asked giddily. It was not every day that I could see Ben's model shoot on the cover of magazines, especially new ones. "I'll bring one home for you if you want one so badly." He teased, pointing at me with his soup spoon, dribbling a little onto the wood table. "Ben I just cleaned that! Really?" I joked, wagging my finger playfully at him. He gave me the smile that crinkled the parts next to his eyes, it was my favorite of his many smiles and grins. "Darling, you're flustering again." Benedict raised his eyebrow at me and gestured to my face, which I felt growing hotter. I tried hiding my face with my napkin, which made him let out a low laugh. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ben shook his head as he cleaned up his now empty bowl and plate and put them in the sink. I finished my own food just moments later, putting both dishes into the sink as well. We cuddled up on the couch together in front of the T.V, as Ben put on a rerun episode of BBC's Sherlock and jumped back next to me. We threw a blanket over us, and before we knew it the clock read that it was 10 pm. Benedict took my hand after he had cleaned up the living room and led me upstairs and into our bedroom. He undressed down to his black boxer briefs and me down to my grey t-shirt and sweats. He pulled open the covers so I could get in easier. I cuddled up against him as he spooned into me, curling his body around me protectively, just like the night we first (Literally) slept together. He was warm and against my skin, it felt amazing to feel his heat give off onto my body. I smiled as he kissed my temple and forehead over and over until he rested his chin on top of my head, falling asleep soundlessly. I rested my head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat as I fell asleep.


End file.
